Making Faces
by SelenaTheMudkip
Summary: Ema and Lana are out shopping together. Lana decides to start raging, and in public, when a certain blonde prosecutor saves Ema from her angry sister and maybe even her lonely heart... A Klema one-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes..


Hello! Back with another Klema one-shot. I adore this couple~3. Anyway, this is based on a prompt I found.. Somewhere, don't remember. Oh well, here's this! Hope you enjoy, and reviews are most definitely welcome! (Sorry if Lana may not act like herself.. Teehee. It was to fit the prompt~~)

* * *

Ema walked down the sidewalk trying to drown out Lana. They were out shopping together and Lana kept going on about one thing or the other. She would've listened but her day was already crap, she had paperwork to finish later and a case to worry about...

"Are you listening to me?" Lana asked, stopping to turn to Ema. Ema jumped and turned back to her sister.

"Of course I am, sis!" She gasped.

"Oh really, what did I just say?" Lana asked, studying Ema's features. _Damn that prosecutors brain of hers._

"I'm sorry, Lana. I've just had a bad day is all," Ema sighed. She looked down on the sidewalk gloomily. Lana growled in response.

"You need to take a break from work, they've got you working too hard!" Lana asserted, eyeing Ema grumpily.

"I can't exactly take a break, sis, I won't be getting a full paid vacation any time soon." She replied, already sensing the outburst that was about to start, right there in public. Ema decided to try to zone out again while Lana raged, and all she saw was Lana's red face and flailing arms.

Then a certain someone appeared from what seemed like no where.

A shiny blonde rock star was walking down the sidewalk in their direction, a smirk already planted on his face and eyes locked on hers. Ema instantly shook her head, _that fop is going to make her angrier. He's the reason I'm working so hard, he won't be helping any._

Klavier raised an eyebrow and looked from Lana then back to Ema, but he didn't stop walking towards them. Upon reaching them he stopped just behind Lana, who hadn't noticed him, and planted his thumb in his pocket.

"...and that prosecutor you work for is just a jerk and needs to give you a break, I mean doesn't he know better than to mess with his employees, its called harassment and he could go to jail for it!-" Lana was raging by the time Klavier was within an earshot, and instead of looking angry as Ema had expected, he covered his mouth to hide his light chuckle she knew was coming from that foppish mouth of his.

Klavier then made a funny face, which was way too similar to Lana's, and began to mouth everything Lana was saying. He even put his fingers up behind his head to resemble devil horns. Ema instantly covered her mouth and looked to the ground to block her laughter.

"What?" Lana asked, turning behind her. Klavier dodged to the side before she could catch sight of him. Ema shook her head quickly.

"Nothing," Ema muttered, trying to hide her giggles. Lana shrugged and continued shouting, which didn't stop Klavier. He kept mocking Lana and Ema kept trying to hold back her laughter.

"What are you laughing at?!" Lana finally growled loudly and jumped behind her, this time looking all around her, and catching Klavier behind her. She scowled loudly upon seeing the sparkling prosecutor behind her and Ema nearly flopped to the ground. She could no longer hold it in, and she was sure everyone in the city could hear her laughing now.

"What makes you think you can sit behind me and mock me, you... you..." Lana put her arms up into the air in surrender and groaned loudly, which encouraged both Ema and Klavier even more. They erupted into even more laughter. Ema could nearly hold her balance and she had nearly fallen on Klavier, who had caught her, but even that awkward moment didn't stop them. Klavier just kept his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she didn't stop giggling.

"Fine, you two sit there laughing, I'm going home!" Lana turned to Ema. "You can hitch a ride, you brat!"

"Aw sis," Ema tried, through laughter. "I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, whatever, goodbye!" Lana shouted and walked off. Ema didn't dare to follow Lana, she knew she was a volcano ready to erupt. Instead she shoved Klavier off of her and once they had both finally managed to calm down, Klavier decided to break the new found silence.

"Ah, I hope I did not cross the line," Klavier said, scratching his head. His face was still red from their outbursts.

"No, don't worry about it, Lana will be fine," Ema said with a giggle. That's when she realized how _different_ this conversation was. Not once had Ema managed to talk to Klavier and actually be _happy_ or _playful_. It was strange to feel like she wasn't talking to her annoying glimmerous fop of a boss, but talking to a friend. A very close friend.

"It seems as if she's left you. As I caused this, I will take you home, ja?" Klavier suggested, bending over to match her height with that pearly white smile of his. Ema rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"I can walk home, I don't live too far from here," Ema replied, turning behind her as if to assess the walk home.

"Nein, I insist. Follow me, Fraulein." Klavier said, not bothering to wait for her to answer because they both knew how it would end, he would get what he wanted as he always did.

They walked in silence, both of their faces still trying to go back to their natural form. During the walk they would start laughing at random intervals, which made the walk a lot slower than it needed to be. Once they had reached the parking lot Klavier lead Ema to his black El Camino and held the door for her.

"Nice car," Ema said, upon plopping into the seat. Klavier shut the door behind her and once he managed to get in the car he nodded in thanks.

Klavier slowly drove Ema home. For some reason he longed to make the ride last longer, it was the first time he had felt so close to her and he knew she must've felt the same way, as she hadn't called him a fop at all since he had first seen her that day. Something had changed, and he couldn't figure out what.

"Klavier?" Ema's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts, and he blinked at her. Her voice sounded so... _Innocent_. So unlike the fierce and bold woman he knew as the Fraulein Detective.

"Ja?"

"Thanks for riding me home, you really didn't have to," Ema said in a grateful tone, and he could sense the small smile on her face.

"But I did have to. I couldn't just leave a beautiful Fraulein such as yourself to walk home all alone, now could I?" Klavier said without thinking.

"Whatever, fop." Ema said, and he knew she was rolling her eyes. He smirked instantly.

"Ah, just when I thought I had broken a wall, you start to call me that again." Klavier chuckled.

"You'll always be a fop, Gavin, no matter what," Ema said, and it occurred to him that she was implying the change that he felt. _Something is changing..._

Klavier, upon finally parking in front of her house, turned to Ema who already had her door open. Klavier's logical brain seemed to retreat from his head. He suddenly felt very attracted to this woman, the one who always seemed to act like she hated him, and whom he always flirted with but never receiving the response he got from every other girl. Her eyes were entrancing him and almost seemed to be pulling him towards her, and her lips were calling to his. A fire burned in him, and he needed to satisfy it.

That's why Klavier reached past her, shut the car door and grasped her waist tight enough to keep her there but loose enough as to not harm her. He pressed his lips against hers and felt her hands cupping his face, and this was where he wanted to stay forever. A warmth shot through his body and he had to force himself from going anywhere above or below her waist. _'Not so soon, you perverted fop of a rock star'_ he practically heard Ema's voice nagging in his head.

When Klavier finally had it in him to release Ema, he saw that she was smiling, with that innocent small smile she had on her just earlier in the car, and just before the walk to the car. Klavier smirked at her, pleased to see her reaction. She instantly knew what he was thinking.

"Oh, don't be so full of yourself, fop," Ema said, and with that she opened the car door and went to her apartment, only stopping to wave goodbye to him.

It was probably the best day of both of their lives.


End file.
